


In Heaven

by TotallyNotRei



Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Bit of comfort and fluff, From Steve, M/M, Peter is just too cute, Superfamily, Superhusbands, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, and he gets it, little!peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyNotRei/pseuds/TotallyNotRei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter comes home from school one day with a burning question that Steve and Tony are unprepared to answer.<br/>“Why don’t we ever visit my Grandparents?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts that come to me while at work :)  
> I figure this may be a question he would ask, due to Peter being curious about his adoption.

It was the day back from Winter Vacation, Christmas lights still hung around the interior of the Tower, and they hadn’t bothered to put any of the trees down yet. When two-thirty came around, Steve turned off the television and untangled himself from Tony’s warmth on the couch.

“Time to get Peter,” He said, kissing the smaller man’s forehead. Tony made a delicious sound as he stretched his back and sat up next to his husband. Being the parents that they were, the two superheroes sometimes disagreed on whether or not Peter should attend public school, private school, or just have a personal tutor at home. Sometimes, being the child of Earth’s Mightiest Heroes was dangerous. As it stood right now, Peter attended a public Elementary school to throw off reporters or enemies; who would think Tony Stark would send his one and only heir to public school?

“Why can’t he just be home schooled? Then we can have him all day long.” Tony grumbled as he and Steve each set about putting their layers of coats, scarves, in Tony’s case, sunglasses, and hats on. The soldier leaned over and flicked the brunette’s nose.

“Because then we’d never get anything done around here. Let’s go, Shellhead.” Steve smiled warmly at his partner and pushed the elevator button waiting for the ding, and stepped inside. Immediately when the doors closed, the billionaire had glued himself to Steve, wrapping his arms around his neck and giving him a quick kiss.

“But then, we could have Jarv teach him while we go do superhero stuff.” He argued lightly, his face close enough that Steve could smell the coffee on him. Tony became a chain drinker when it came to coffee after he quit alcohol for Peter. Having the little boy really changed their lives.

“An A.I. is nothing like having a teacher that’s actually there, Tony. No offense, JARVIS.” Steve added quickly addressing the artificial intelligence.

“None taken, Steven. I understand that sir has yet to give me a body of my own so that I may care for Young Peter more effectively than I am able to take care of my creator.” The A.I. responded, sounding a bit playful to Steve.

“Daddy loves you too.” Tony rolled his eyes.

They decided not to take a limo or anything too fancy to pick up their son, but Steve _did_ insist on driving.

“Whyyyyyyy?” Tony whined giving his best pouty face. “I’m an excellent driver!”

You always speed down the street. I don’t want to risk getting a ticket, or another way the press can call you irresponsible.” He replied, jaw set, and that was that. Grudgingly Tony got into the car and buckled in, however, he slouched to show his mood and turned up the radio.

He gave Steve a look, “Really, Honey, the weather on the radio? I did marry an old man.” He laughed gripping the blonde’s arm in a warm embrace. The Captain in question just rolled his eyes.

“It reminds me of growing up; when everything was on the radio.” Was all he aid.

Peter’s school was about fifteen minutes away (“We could have been here in five if I was-” “Shut up, Tony), and by the time they arrived children were piling out of the gates towards cars and loading up on buses. The two doting parents spotted their little Peter talking with his friends as they exited the school. Some girl, and a boy who had come over to the Tower, on one occasion, for a sleep over. Tony didn’t remember names; he was never good with them.

Steve honked the horn once and waved out the window to catch his attention. Peter smiled and waved back, then bid adieu to his school chums before racing to the car, remembering, of course, to look both ways and check for oncoming vehicles. When the little boy had finally climbed in, he sat with a thoughtful look on his face.

“What ‘cha thinking about, Little Man?” Tony asked after a bit of silence. Usually Peter was telling them about his day by now. The boy opened his mouth, but no sound came out as the thought on how to saw what was plaguing him rolled around in his mind.

Until finally, ““Why don’t we ever visit my Grandparents?” Which was definitely something Tony was not expecting. He thought maybe girl trouble, a bad grade on a test, or hell, even a lunch detention. But not that.

“Why do you ask?” Steve came to Tony’s rescue. Peter took a deep breathe and looked out his window at the passing buildings and people.

“Well, Gwen told me she visited her grandparents for Christmas. I had a lot of fun with our family, but I was just wondering why I’ve never met them. Do you hate them?” He asked, truly curious. Tony sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

“We don’t hate our parents, kid. It’s just… do you know how you’re dad and I got you, right?” Peter nodded.

“You and Papa got me when I was really little and convinced Mr. Nick to get adoption papers.” The little boy answered making Steve snort.

“More like your daddy forced him too.” Was all the super soldier commented before handing the reins to Tony once more.

“Yes, well, kiddo, we got you while we were doing hero stuff. Your parents are in heaven, and so are your grandparents.” He explained as gently as he could to the eight-year-old.

Peter’s expression didn’t really change like Tony had expected. “No, Daddy, I mean my grandparents from you and Papa _you’re_ my parents.” The little boy said without a hint of uncertainty that made Tony’s heart melt. Before Peter, when all Tony Stark had was Steve, he didn’t think he could have been a more blessed man. The Merchant of Death was given a golden opportunity to redeem himself by becoming Iron Man, and then an Avenger, and after that he entered a very loving relationship with Captain effing America after he and Pepper went to “just friends”. And, finally, he was granted a family to make sure what happened to him didn’t happen to another poor child. God damn him if he’d be neglectful like his father was to him.

“Well aren’t you the sweetest thing?” Tony asked, leaning around the passenger seat to ruffle _his son’s_ hair. However, Peter still looked intent of his answer. Tony sighed.

“They’re also in heaven. Your Pops, well, you know how old he is,” a light smack from Steve, “hey, it’s true. Best damn looking senior citizen I have ever seen. I’m so glad we get to take advantage of the discounts wherever we eat! Anyway, well, your pops lived in the 40s, so his mom and dad went to heaven years ago, and my mom and dad took a car to heaven when I was in college. But, I bet if they were still here, they’d be so proud of you, and they’d love you and spoil the crap outta you.” Tony remarked, smiling softly as he poke little Peter’s stomach.

“But you and Papa already do that!” He giggled.

“Ya damn right we do!” The genius grinned leaning to the side to peck Steve on his cheek. They pulled into the tower parking lot and pulled into their own designated level. The two superheroes helped their son out of the car and watched as he ran through the front doors, shouting for whoever was home to give him a hug (which, of course, all the fellow Avengers did).

* * *

 

It was later after dinner, after homework, games, television and destroying the TV room with a Nerf War against Clint, that Peter told his dad something Tony would always cherish. Pulling the covers to his chin with and tucking him in for bed with Steve, Peter yawned and looked at his parents through sleepy eyes.

“Daddy, I think your mommy and daddy would be proud of you too.” He smiled before dozing off. Now, Tony Stark was not a man for sappy comments, or cheesy lines, but little Peter had pulled the billionaire’s hear strings. He smiled through watery eyes and kissed the little boy on the forehead before turning to his husband to embrace him, and brought his arms around the Captain’s waist as he leaned his head against a familiar broad chest.

“I think so too, Tony.” Steve said as he tilted the smaller man’s chin upward to stare into his bright brown eyes before capturing his lips in a passionate kiss filled with emotion.

“Stealing lines from children, are we?” Tony breathed out when they parted, making Steve laugh. The genius never stayed soft and cuddly for long.

“That’s not all I’m stealing tonight.” The blonde growled playfully.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment telling me how I did! This is my second finished Avenger fic, and first Stony one :3


End file.
